Misunderstood Hickeys
by yourstruly247
Summary: When a hickey appears on Sakura's neck, how will everyone react? More importantly, how will the person who gave it to her react?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Harrloo there! Just letting you know that this is all after Sasuke comes back from his evil adventures. I'm not really used to the fanfiction setting as it always messes up on me, so I'm afraid you readers will have to bear with that until I can work it out ):**

After a long day of training, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Sai were making their way back to their homes when,

"Oh crap. I left my gloves at the training grounds. You all go on ahead, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, we'll wait for you!"

"Yeah ugly, I will wait for you with Naruto as well. Because good friends do that...right?"

And now, the two boys' heads turned to Sasuke, waiting for his reply.

"You'll wait with us for Sakura-chan right teme?"

"Why should I?"

"Isn't ugly a good friend of yours?"

"Alright guys thanks for waiting!" As quickly as she left, Sakura returned.

"...that was fast."

"While you guys were bickering, I thought I might as well go and get my gloves." Sakura grinned and started walking; the other 3 just stared in amazement at her speed. "Are you all just going to stand there? It's getting late, and we're starting training early tomorrow right?"

Team 7 ambled towards their homes, and that was when Sasuke noticed it.

There was a small puncture wound on Sakura's neck.

He immediately grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her back to him.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" She looked at him, her glistening green eyes peered into his sullen black ones.

Naruto and Sai turned around to see the commotion.

"Is something up?"

"Errmm... you two go on ahead. We'll see you in the morning!"

Naruto didn't look convinced, although he was reluctant to leave, Sai managed to persuade him.

It was only when Sakura and Sasuke were alone together did he release his grip on her wrist.

"You have a bite wound on your neck."

"...yes?" His eyes narrowed.

"Why didn't you heal it just now?"

She crumbled under his gaze... _'and why are you interrogating me? Is this payback for when I interrogated you when you returned to Konoha?' _

"...I don't have the equipment with me at the moment. So I was planning on healing it when I got home."

"You're poisoned."

'_And you're emotionally constipated.'_

"What's it to you?"

"When were you bitten?"

'_When did you care?'_

"When I went to retrieve my gloves. Can you stop grilling me with questions? The poison that came from the bug is probably already in my blood system so I need to get the infected blood out."

He scoffed, "You'd probably die by the time you get home."

"...what?"

In the blink of an eye, Sasuke appeared right infront of Sakura, brought his lips to her neck wound and commenced to sucking out the infected blood. Sakura attempted to push him away but all hopes of getting him off her vanished when he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

'_What is he doing?'_

'_I'm sucking out the poison from you. What does it look like I'm doing?'_

'_...i'm not going to answer that. This is completely unnecessary; I could have just used a syringe,'_

'_You left your equipment at home, you said so yourself.'_

'_...why are you helping me?'_

'_We're teammates.'_

'_I never thought I'd hear that from you.'_

'_Besides, someone has to keep Sai busy when I fight the dobe tomorrow.'_

'_Figures...anyway remember not to swallow the blood, now switch off your Sharingan and get out of my head.'_

Sasuke removed his lips from her neck and spat out the blood while Sakura emitted chakra from her hand and placed it over the bite mark, checking in her body for any remains of the poison. After she found none, she nodded and Sasuke's hands were in his pockets once again.

When Sakura realised the extremely close distance between her and Sasuke, she took a step back and stared at her shoes, hiding the blush on her cheeks.

"Thanks for getting the poison out of my system."

He nodded, and they both turned in left in opposite directions, neither one of them noticing the blush on each other's cheeks,

Or the parting present Sasuke gave Sakura.

**Author's Note: TADAA! I'm sorry this chapter is super short, puh-lease review for more! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEYY PEOPLE! Thanks for all the reviews and support! YOU HAVE GIVEN THIS STORY HOPE! I was amazed at how many emails I got about this story. (YAY I'M LOVED) so I tried to whip this one up quickly. I now present to you CHAPTER 2! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>In the early morning, the members of team 7 waited at the bridge for Naruto's arrival. Sai was drawing...something? Sasuke was...being Sasuke? And Naruto was molesting some little girl for her ramen coupon (just kidding.)<p>

Surprisingly, Sakura woke up later than planned, so she didn't have time to check herself out in the mirror before making her way to the guys. Instead she just yanked on her normal training clothes; brushed her teeth at lightning speed THEN sprinted down to the bridge.

ANYHOOTS.

"MORNING SAKURA-CHAN! LOOK WHO I FOUND! KIBA'S HERE WITH AKAMARU!"

"Naruto! Keep your voice down, we don't need another Lee here."

"But I haven't said anything about youthfulness or anything particularly gay about Gai? Anyways, are you okay? Your hair looks so messy-"

"-as though you just had some amazing sex."

WHAM.

Kiba can no longer make babies.

"Kiba, you shouldn't be talking. You always look roughed up in the mornings."

"There's a reason for that too" Kiba winked (very seductively, mind you) and then his gaze lowered to her neck. "Are you sure you weren't screwing around with someone?"

"Of course I'm sure!"

"Then what's a hickey doing right...there?" He pointed at the bite mark on her neck.

"OH NOOO! SAKURA-CHAN'S BEEN BITTEN!"

"BY A MAN! Or was it a woman Sak?" Kiba grinned (a sexy grin)

"Umm... Sai! Let's go train!"

And just like that, Sakura dragged Sai to a more secluded part of the forest to train.

"ehh? SHE DISAPPEARED! Nevermind, TEME! Let's get this over with! BYE KIBA!"

* * *

><p>"Teme! Who do you think gave Sakura the hickey?"<p>

"Why should I care?"

"Because it's SAKURA we're talking about!"

"It's none of my business." Oh, how wrong he is.

"Fine fine whatever! By the way... what was the reason for why Kiba looks like he does every morning?"

* * *

><p>After Sasuke's chidori owned Naruto, they made their way to Ichiraku's. When the shop was in view, Naruto sprinted ahead, leaving Sasuke to amble on in his thoughts.<p>

'_The bite on Sakura's neck... that must be from the bug, but it should have healed by then.'_

"I heard about Sakura's hickey," A set of grey hair popped into his line of sight.

"Hn."

Kakashi's gaze never left the book in his hands, "do you have any idea who gave it to her?"

"She was bitten by a bug yesterday..."

"...bugs don't give hickeys."

"..."

"...do you even know what a hickey is?"

"..."

'_Oh yeah, how silly of me not to realise that the person I'm talking to has the sexual intelligence of a potato.' _Kakashi rolled his eye,

"A hickey is a mark on the skin caused by someone passionately kissing, biting...or sucking on it. This is usually done between **lovers**," Sasuke's eyes widened at the last word_, _'_It can't be the bug then... kissing, biting or sucking? When I sucked the poison out of her, I was pretty sure I didn't leave a mark... but it was dark... does that mean we are lovers now?'_

"Sakura's been marked now, I wonder who marked her...Sasuke,"

"Hn."

"Do me a favour,"

"No."

"Tell the others we have a meeting with the Hokage tomorrow afternoon." Kakashi poofed away and Sasuke continued walking to Ichiraku's where he came across Sakura.

"Hey Sasuke, you going to Ichiraku's?"

"Hn."

"Sai's already there with Naruto so we better hurry."

"Wait."

Sakura tilted her head, watching as Sasuke walked up to her and brushed away the locks of hair that covered her hickey. He gently traced the mark with his finger,

"This... was this from yesterday?" her cheeks turned as pink as her hair,

"Yeah... when you umm...when you sucked the poison out."

"So I gave you this?" He narrowed his eyes as Kakashi's words rang in his head, _'This is usually done between __**lovers.**__'_

"Yes. But it will fade away in a few days!" _'So we're lovers for a few days?'_

"Have the others found out about it?"

"Well, they know it's there. Naruto and Ino keep asking me who did it to me, I didn't tell them who of course. I tried explaining that it was to get the poison out of me, but everyone thinks I'm lying."

"Tell them I gave it to you then."

Her eyes turned as wide as saucers, "No way! People would think that we're dating or something like that!"

'_Sakura isn't jumping around squealing at the fact that I'm letting her tell people it was me? She even seems angry that people would assume we're dating. She has changed after all.'_

"Nevermind. We'll talk about this later since we're late as it is! We should just hurry to Ichiraku's." She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the ramen shop. _'So this is what lovers do? Hold hands? I guess I have no choice then,' _Sasuke laced his fingers with hers causing her to stop and turn around to his flustered face.

"...Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Sakura sighed, rolling her eyes and continued walking, their hands still interlocked.

'_A guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do.'_

'_**You know you like it.'**_

'_You've been gone for a while inner,'_

'_**Missed me?'**_

'_Wherever you were, just stay there next time.'_

'_**...'**_

As the two walked down the road, hands intertwined, they failed notice a set of grey hair stalking them from amongst the crowd.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww, isn't it cute how clueless Sasuke is? I THINK IT'S PATHETIC (and yet i'm the one writing him like this)<strong>

**Soo hmmm, this story could seriously go anywhere from here! **

**STAY TUNED (and review!) FOR MORE!**

**Yours Truly~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Do you know how much I freaking love ALL YOU REVIEWERS? THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! =) I gave up trying to write funny shit because whenever I read it, it doesn't sound funny to me... **

**ANYWAYS, yeahh I'm trying to update ASAP for you readers! **

**So...HERE'S CHAPTER 3! ENJOYYYY!**

* * *

><p>Let's just say that Team 7's lunch outing at Ichiraku's complete disaster.<p>

Sakura and Sasuke were sitting beside each other, and opposite them were Sai and Naruto. Since Sakura and Sasuke were late in showing up, they found themselves listening to a heated conversation between Naruto and Sai.

"BUT IT'S HUGE! How can you NOT see it Sai?"

An involuntary blush crept up to Sakura's cheeks. Sasuke's hands slowly curled into a fist under the table.

"Dick-less, I don't pay attention to people's body parts. Besides, she can take care of herself."

"But... but what if she's hurt?"

'_Did I hurt her when I sucked the poison out?'_

"...I'LL KILL HIM!" Naruto growled.

Sasuke's fist started shaking uncontrollably. _'Let's see you try, knucklehead!' _

Sakura noticed Sasuke's fist tightening and she quickly placed her hand on his fist in an attempt to calm him down. Sasuke's eyes darted to Sakura, who shook her head slightly.

'_Her hand is on mine... does she want me to hold it? ...well since nobody's looking...' _for the second time that day, Sasuke entwined his fingers with hers.

"You wouldn't stand a chance against him," Sasuke inwardly smirked, _'snow white's right dobe.'_

"Oh really? I'LL RASENGAN HIS ASS! " Naruto held up one of his chopsticks, "this is him now." He snapped it into two, "and this is him when I'm through with him."

Sasuke had enough.

In a flash the broken chopsticks disappeared from Naruto's hand.

"! WERFJJFDSJGDFLGHKSGD TEME! What the hell?"

Sasuke stormed out of Ichiraku's with Sakura hand in hand leaving a screaming Naruto and a very confused Sai.

"Dickless... you might want to pull those chopsticks out of your nose,"

"Yeah yeah."Naruto pulled on the broken chopsticks in his nostrils only to find, "...they're stuck. How far did that asshole shove those chopsticks? What is his problem?"

"Maybe..." Sai began paging through a book, "his hormones are causing him mood swings?"

"I don't think that's the right book to read, Sai."

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Kakashi peered at Naruto from his book,

"Naruto... you might need to blow your nose. That stuff looks quite solid."

"Well, this is all Teme's fault! Me and Sai were discussing how Hinata had a scar from training with Neji and then the teme went all apeshit on me and THIS HAPPENED." He pointed at his nose,

"...anyway. Sai, I have a book that could help you." He used his free hand to rummage inside his pocket,

"WOAHH! Kaka-sensei's gonna give you his Icha-Icha book?"

"Now now Naruto. Let's not jump to conclusions," he pulled his hand out of his pocket to reveal...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile:<p>

Sasuke was walking rather quickly and if he wasn't still holding her hand, she wouldn't be able to keep up with his pace.

"Sasuke, can we slow down?" He stopped walking abruptly causing Sakura to walk into him. He turned to face her, he blatantly stared at her face, _'she looks scared.'_

'_WHY IS HE STARING AT ME? IS THERE SOMETHING ON MY FACE?' _

"Did I hurt you?"

"?"

He sighed, "When I..."

"No. That didn't hurt."

He sighed inwardly and looked away. "I...I need to go to the hospital, my shift is starting soon." Sakura tried to release her hand from his grip but he only held on tighter, "I'll walk you."

So they both strolled toward the hospital side-by-side. Neither of them wanting to break the comfortable silence that settled between them.

When they reached the hospital entrance Sasuke reluctantly released her hand, immediately missing the warmth it gave him as the cold wind tingled his hand. _'I suppose as her lover I have to say bye to her now. But how? Do I shake her hand? ...give her a high-5?' _Then suddenly, an idea struck him.

"You really didn't have to, but thanks for walking me anyway." She smiled, "I'll see you around."

'_Okay, it's now or never.' _He walked up to her and slowly lifted his hand,

And patted her head.

* * *

><p><strong>DUM DUM DUMMMM! What happens now? Oh well, I don't know...(no seriously, I don't know.)<strong>

**Oh btw, should I add some Naru/Hina into this story? What do you want to read in the next few chapters? Just let me know and I'LL TRY TO MAKE IT HAPPEN! **

**Yours truly ~**

**PS. Sorry for making this one short!**

**PPS. What do YOU think Kakashi is gonna pull out from his pocket?**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter, in my perspective, wasn't as good as the others. So be warned...**

* * *

><p>After the awkward bidding of farewell (refer to the end of chapter 3) Sasuke turned around and walked away, smirking. <em>'Yeah, she didn't see that one coming. She looked...shocked. She's probably just surprised that I'm trying to be a good lover. I think I've got the hang of it now..."<em>

He made his way into the forest to train when two familiar voices were heard. He masked his chakra and hid behind a bush to eavesdrop on the owners of the voices,

"IDIOT, STOP MOVING!"

"Well it's not my fault I get a spasm when you're pulling it out!"

"Just...stay...still...THERE! I got one out!"

"FINALLY!"

"There's still another- AKAMARU! I TOLD YOU NOT TO PEE ON THOSE WATERMELONS!"

Said dog trotted towards Kiba who patted him lovingly on the head _'So patting her on the head was the right thing to do after all. That dog seems to be enjoying it,'_

"Hey! You're supposed to be helping me! Not playing with him!"

"Yeah yeah whatever!" Kiba continued trying to pull the last stick out, "What happened anyway?"

"Well... me and Sai were talking when suddenly Sasuke flips and then he did this!" he pointed at his nose, "OWWW!"

"You probably said something that pissed him off... what were you talking about?"

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed, "Hinata and the training incident,"

"Ohh... but I heard she's fine!"

The relief that appeared on Naruto's face was only there for a split second until it was replaced with anger, "OWW! DOG BOY! NOT SO HARD!"

"...OKAY! I got it!"

"It took you long enough!" Naruto replaced the chopsticks with his finger,

"So... Hinata eyy?"Kiba growled (sexily!)

"Does that actually work on girls?"

"Don't try to change the topic, I heard from Sai that you were quite pissed at Neji for not helping her,"

"Of course I was pissed! SHE'S HIS COUSIN!"

"And your girlfriend?"

"YEAH! Wait, what?"

"I see the way you look at her," Kiba winked (A SEXY WINK), "You got a thing for my teammate, don't ya?"

'_This is a waste of my time,'_ Sasuke was about to leave but what he said next caught his attention and kept him rooted to the spot.

"Why don't you let that fox inside of you come out and show her some of your...foxiness?"

Wait, not that sentence.

"I can help you be a good boyfriend ya know?"

"Really?" Naruto sat infront of Kiba, waiting eagerly for his words of wisdom. _'I might learn something useful from this...' _

"Yeah, it's not that hard." Kiba scratched his head, "Girls love it when you cuddle them, and when you're all romantic and lovey-dovey, and when you show them that you care about them, and when you buy things for them,"

'_That's actually a good idea...' _

"Oh wow... I actually never realised that,"

"And when you go all rough on them in bed, and when you ravish them all day long, and when you show them the sexy beast that lives inside you..."

"STOP READING KAKASHI-SENSEI'S ICHA-ICHA BOOKS YOU PERVE!"

' _Icha-Icha books? THAT'S what lovers do?' _Sasuke's face paled at the idea of Kakashi spying on him and Sakura in his bedroom,

On his bed.

Reading Icha-Icha books together.

"Heh!" Kiba snorted, "Why do I need those books when I have firsthand experience?"

"BAD DOG BOY! BAD!"

* * *

><p>It was night time when Sakura finished her hospital shift. She was in no mood to meet up with any of her friends today so when she saw Sasuke she just walked straight past him. He followed her.<p>

"Sakura,"

No reply.

"Sakura,"

Her pace quickened.

He grabbed her shoulders and spun her around to face him. He took note of her green eyes filled with tears threatening to spill, her trembling lips, her flushed cheeks. Something was wrong.

As if all her bottled emotions that day exploded at once, she threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder. Remembering all the times she did that back when they were younger, he (for once) knew what to do. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, waiting for her to speak.

'_Am I supposed to speak now? I don't even know what the problem is. As her lover, am I supposed to be comforting her?'_

"Sa..su...ke," she sobbed,

'_What am I supposed to say? Maybe it's better to just be quiet.'_

"My...patient...died. I...couldn't save him...now his...sister...doesn't have...anybody...she's ALONE!"

'_She couldn't save the patient? She's blaming herself...'_

"I'm too weak," she choked out,

'_Well. I may not know how to calm her the way a lover should, but I'll do it the Uchiha way.'_

"Look forward, this should be a lesson."

She looked at him teary eyed, "Don't live your life in regret." His eyes bore into hers, "Practise to be better, so this won't happen again."

Even if they weren't the right words to say, they were all she needed. What mattered to her was that he was the one who said them.

Sakura nodded and buried her head back into his shoulder.

'_What do I do now? Read her a love poem?' _While Sasuke was contemplating his next "move", a whiff of cherry blossoms brought him out of his thoughts.

'_That smell... cherry blossoms?' _He breathed it in, _'Has Sakura always smelled this good?'_

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Why do you have an Icha-Icha book in your pocket?"

* * *

><p><strong>That's chapter four! :D I'm sorry this one was all mushy mushy, actually no I'm not sorry. So JUST BE HAPPY WITH ALL THE SHIT I THROW AT YOU! <strong>

**Thanks for your support everyone! Keep it up and I'll keep on updating!**

**Yours truly~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all! I'm so sorry for not updating as fast as I normally do. Btw, I just need to let you all know that I'll be gone for 5 days starting tomorrow, (Monday to Friday) so yeahh :\ ANYWAYS, Sasuke does seem quite out of character, but that's because he doesn't know how to be a lover and he's trying his best to be a good one.**

* * *

><p>"Why do you have an Icha-Icha book in your pocket?"<p>

Sasuke, having no idea what to say, decided to improvise. So, he shrugged and said, "Kakashi." in a tone that suggested he didn't want to talk about it.

Sakura, having been his teammate for so long, caught on to his tone and refrained from asking more. Although the question still lingered, _'...is Sasuke a perv?'_

Sakura was making her way back home, and since Sasuke was so kind as to walk her home (*cough*morelikesilentlystalkher*cough*) the least she could do was offer him some dinner.

"So, what do you want for dinner?" She asked, as she made her way to the kitchen.

"It's your house, not mine." Sasuke followed her into the kitchen to help her like the good lover he was trying to be.

"What are you doing here?"

"Helping you,"

"Thank you, but I don't need any help in my kitchen. Why don't you just sit at the table, dinner won't be long."

He sighed quietly in annoyance and obeyed her request, _'How annoying. I'm trying to be a good lover, and this is what I get. How are lovers supposed to act anyway? All romantic and stuff? Bleh, that makes me-'_

"Hungry?" Sakura brought two dishes of - out and set it on the table. They ate in silence. Occasionally Sasuke would steal a glance at the pink-haired beauty in front of him (well she was being unusually quiet) only to find her in deep thought about something.

When supper was finished, they both brought their plates into the kitchen.

"Sakura,"

"..yeah?" She sounded, distant.

"Something wrong?"

"...mhmm..."

"Well?"

In a flash, she appeared right behind him kunai pressed at his throat. "You're not Sasuke, that's what's wrong."

"...what makes you think so?"

"Sasuke wouldn't hold my hand the way you held it. If he was mad at Naruto, he wouldn't go to the extremes and shove chopsticks up his nose, he certainly wouldn't bring me out of the shop with him. I've hugged Sasuke a few times before, and the nicest gesture he's ever done was not pushing me away and screaming at me to get off. He will never hug me back. Don't even get me started on you patting my head and that Icha-Icha book..."

In another flash (oh my, we're having a lot of flashes in this chapter) Sakura was shoved roughly to the wall, her hands pinned above her head and her body trapped between the wall and Sasuke's chest. Her back was to him, so she couldn't see the swirl of mixed emotions in his eyes.

'_She's still annoying, but everything she said was right. I would never do what I've done today, and it seems that she hasn't expected me to do so either. But now that I've tried these things, she assumed that someone was disguised as me. Is it so hard for her to believe that I am capable of such things now?'_

"Sakura,"

"You're disguise is very good, I must admit that. But his personality is stone cold. The only people he could possibly care about have died long ago."

"...you're annoying." And with that, he disappeared.

'_This is now more complicated than I first thought it would be. Perhaps I need a new strategy; however in these types of situations I fear my strategies aren't suitable. There is one person however...'_

* * *

><p>The next morning:<p>

"Sasuke, of all the people I thought would wake me up at 6 in the morning...how troublesome,"

"Hn." Shikamaru made his way to his favourite spot and began watching the clouds with Sasuke beside him.

"You need advice don't you? Or else you wouldn't be here with me anyways. What's the problem?"

Sasuke began explaining everything that happened the day he saved her from the bug up till last night when she attempted to kill him. He wasn't comfortable with this topic but in order for Shikamaru to be able to give him a full proof plan, Shikamaru needed all the details.

"...just because Kakashi told you that hickeys are usually given from lovers doesn't immediately make you her lover."

Sasuke paled when he heard Shikamaru's words, _'Everything I did, was for nothing? I had to go through so much stress, just because of a wrong assumption?'_

"You complied to being Sakura's lover without hesitation am I right?"

'_Now that I think about it, when I assumed we were lovers, I didn't think of breaking up the relationship, I just thought about being a good lover.'_ Sasuke nodded,

"In that case, do you even know what a lover is?"

"..."

"Yet you didn't have any problem with being her lover even if you two weren't really together?"

"Hn."

"Lovers are people who are in love with each other; they usually have a sexual relationship."

'_...SEXUAL?' _His face turned a bright red, _'So Naruto meant the stuff inside the Icha-Icha books?'_

Shikamaru smirked, "Were you planning on restoring your clan with her?"

Even though it was a joke, Sasuke couldn't help but admit that the only female (other than his mother) that he actually talked to and at one point would give his life to protect was Sakura. Which probably meant that she would be the only suitable candidate for the task of being the mother of his children.

His face was as red as a tomato when he imagined him and Sakura on the bed actually doing all those things Kakashi would read about in his book.

Shikamaru's smirk grew even bigger, "Do you love her?"

* * *

><p><strong>DUM DUM DUMMM! I'm sorry this chapter took so long to write, I was running low on imagination. But I think I've got the rest of the story in my head... I think. <strong>

**Keep up the support everyone! **

**Yours Truly~**


	6. Chapter 6

**.. I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN WEEKS! Well, I do plan on finishing this story so please don't cyber-punch me! I'm sorry for making you wait! School just started so yeah... HERE'S CHAPTER 6!**

* * *

><p>"Do you love her?"<p>

That question rang in his head, _'Of course not! She's an annoying fan girl who complains about everything, she doesn't understand anything and she wants everything to be perfect. Well, that was her when she was 12, I don't know her anymore. I never thought that I'd ever think about this. I assumed everyone knew I didn't love her,'_

Right as Sasuke was about to say 'no', Shikamaru asked another question,

"Do you even know what love is?"

'_It was then I realised why romantic things were never a part of my life. Though I hate to admit this (even if it is only to myself). I, Sasuke Uchiha, a young prodigy, the sole survivor of the Uchiha massacre, one who's aura alone makes people quiver in fear, do not know what love is.'_

"That's what I thought,"

'_I swear this pineapple-head's hiding a Sharingan somewhere...'_

"Well, why don't you find out?"

"Hn. As if I want to,"

"Oh really?" Shikamaru smirked, "I've seen Naruto when he fights. The one thing that makes him as strong as he is, it's love."

That got Sasuke's attention. _'Love can be so powerful? That's impossible, I acquired the ultimate power from hatred. So how is it possible that a completely opposite emotion gives the same effect? But I have seen Naruto in battle enough to know that he never gives up, and that's probably what makes him win all the time. Is that all because of love?'_

"You know what I think?"

"..."

"I think there is one person you should ask about this."

* * *

><p>And this is how we found Sasuke Uchiha skipping his training sessions to find out what "love" is; of course he only wanted to know because he was aware of how Naruto had became ridiculously strong in their battles because of this useless emotion.<p>

As he made his way to the front desk of the hospital, girls around him giggled and sighed dreamily at him. _'If this is what love is, I don't need it.' _With this thought in mind, he turned around and walked to the exit when,

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

He turned around to find a very tired looking Sakura removing her doctor's coat and approaching him. _'Since we're not lovers, I have no reason to act like one anymore.'_

"It's none of your business."

"You're not hurt, are you?" she scanned his muscular body for any signs of injury and was glad when she found none. After doing so, she walked passed him to leave the hospital. When she realised he wasn't following her, she turned back and gestured at him. Sasuke scoffed but fell into pace with her anyways.

* * *

><p>Their walk was made up of pure silence; however Sakura was not too eager to break the silence as she knew that this was comfortable for Sasuke and she was still waiting for him to speak his mind.<p>

Sasuke on the other hand was trying his best to ask the question that has been nagging his mind since morning without giving Sakura the wrong impression. After no ideas came into mind, he settled for the Uchiha way: blunt and straight to the point.

"What is love?"

Sakura stopped in her footsteps.

Her eyes widened at him, _'Of all people to ask, why me? Is this some sick joke?'_

"Love... is a feeling,"

'_No shit Sherlock.' _

"It's a strong emotion of affection and personal attachment," Sakura spoke louder this time, "but unlike hatred," she paused to glare at the man who lost himself in that vile emotion, "it comes in many forms."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. _'Love comes in forms? Like what? Tigers? Horses? ...birds?'_

Sakura sighed, "Why are you asking me this question? Shouldn't you ask someone else?"

"Does it matter?"

"...no, I suppose not. But it is difficult to explain, how about I show you some examples of love?"

He shrugged nonchalantly.

* * *

><p>"Akamaruuuuu!"<p>

Said dog sprinted towards his owner and jumped on him, giving his face a hard lick. "There you are boy! How about I get you a yummy bone?" Akamaru barked gleefully in response as Kiba patted his head and scratched behind his ear affectionately.

"Hey Sakura!" Kiba greeted as her and Sasuke approached him, "that love-bite's fading!"

"Yeah thank goodness too!"

Sasuke's eye twitched, _'She didn't want to be marked by me?'_

"I still wonder who the lucky boy was that got it on with you hmmm?"

"BAKA." Sakura smacked him, "It was to get the poison out of me! Nothing more!"

"LIAR!" Ino screeched from her flower shop,

Akamaru suddenly barked, "Are you hungry? Okay then, let's go buddy!" The owner and his dog set off in search for the dog's treat.

"See that Sasuke? That's one form of love. Some people get attached to animals like Kiba does. He cares for Akamaru and his well-being, and Akamaru in turn loves his owner by showing his loyalty to him. They work together in daily life and on the battlefield; this shows how much faith they have in each other which is also needed in love."

'_Caring and loyalty? Faith? This is what keeps the dobe strong? It's obvious that Kiba and Akamaru have some human-dog bond, but it's strong enough to be called love?'_

"Kiba places his trust in Akamaru, often risking his life to save him and vice versa. They know they are safe in each other's hands. This 'trust' strengthens their bond,"

'_Trust...I've lost meaning for that word ever since my clan was destroyed. To trust again, is merely another foolish mistake.'_

"This is a waste of my time." Sasuke walked away from a puzzled Sakura and headed towards the training grounds.

'_Love? That's pathetic. What's even more pathetic was that for 24-hours I actually believed that I was lovers... with Sakura! How on earth is such a feeble emotion able to bring out so much strength? This is crazy, I don't need love to be strong. I've become strong and powerful without the use of that emotion."_

"But you could be so much stronger with it, Sasuke."

* * *

><p><strong>SHAZZZAMMM! That wraps up chapter 6! <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Yours truly~**


	7. Chapter 7

**.. Only 2 reviews? I really did appreciate every review you all have given me, but for chapter 6... just 2? Are people still reading this story? Or am I just wasting my time here?**

**Speaking of reviews, I must give a special thanks to Tiger Priestess for ALL THE SUPPORT! She reviews for EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER since I started this story! (oh my goodness, you have no idea how good that makes me feel!)**

* * *

><p>"But you could be so much stronger with it, Sasuke."<p>

Those words struck a chord in his heart. But who had spoken them? It did sound rather quiet and sincere, but he couldn't recognise the voice. Although it did sound rather familiar, he was incapable of putting a name to that voice. With his back turned to the owner of that sentence, he could assume that this person was someone he rarely, if never, actually talked to.

He turned around to find that the person behind him was...

Hinata Hyuga.

Masking his shock at the sudden boldness coming from the girl, he raised an eyebrow.

Pushing the tips of her index fingers together- a habit she has taken up- she quietly backed up her earlier statement, "Naruto... he's become so strong because of it."

"We are two different people." He honestly did not know how she could relate Naruto's methods of finding strength to his own, especially when she doesn't even know-

"Yes, but when it comes to love, **anyone **can become stronger with it. You have grown stronger from it too."

"Do not confuse hatred with love." He said warningly,

But today Hinata was full of surprises.

"You should heed your own advice."

Sasuke had never truly found the Hyuga girl annoying, because she had never bothered him (which he was still thankful for) up until this point. He was seriously considering putting her into a genjutsu with the illusion of Naruto making out with-

"You fought to avenge and restore the honor of your clan all those years. You wouldn't have done that out of hatred..." her eyes softened at her next words, "it must have been out of love."

Sasuke was speechless.

The girl that had never talked to him in all his life had managed to make him question his outlook on his life in no more than 8 sentences. This was something that no-one, not even the knuckle-head ninja she was in love with, had ever accomplished. How was it possible that anybody, let alone this feeble kunoichi, could become aware of this and be able to make him aware of this also?

"It's odd how you would notice this when not even my team-mates have,"

"...I'm not the only one," Her gazed was fixed on a blob of fuchsia in a flower shop, further identified to be Sakura having a heated argument with Ino.

When Sasuke followed her gaze, he found himself staring at his teammate. _'Sakura has known all along? But how come she never told me this? Perhaps she did... and I just didn't listen to her again.'_

"When a person... has something important they want to protect... that's when they can become truly strong..."

'_Those words... weren't they said by-'_

"You had grown stronger to protect your clan's name. Now that that has been done, what will you protect now?"

'_I would kill her... but I don't understand her. She may be on to something though...'_

However, just add he had turned around to question her further, she disappeared.

* * *

><p>Sakura had stormed out of the flower shop in anger at her most recent and yet again pointless argument with Ino.<p>

'_Ino with her guys, Naruto with his ramen and Tsunade-shishou with her sake. What is it with blondes? Are they all so loud and demanding? But then again, this is coming from a girl with pink hair... hmmm..'_

"Sakura."

"WHAT? ...oh, hi Sasuke. I thought you left because this was 'a waste of your time'? " she mimicked him not bothering to hide the sarcasm in her voice,

He looked at her cautiously, _'Obviously something must have made her upset. She would never talk to me like this if she were in her normal mood. I need to approach this situation with caution.'_

"Teach me again."

"...what?" In all her honesty, she couldn't fathom why he would ask, no, **order **her to explain once again what love was... unless...

"Did Naruto scream at you and call you an insensitive bastard again?"

"No."

"Did Sai call you an emotionally constipated bastard again?"

"No."

"Did Kakashi Sensei talk to you about his Icha-"

"Sakura..."

"Okay fine, just let me finish my shift at the hospital today first."

"We have to report to Hokage's office this afternoon."

"But why wasn't I told about this earlier? Urgh, now I have to go and cancel my shift! I'll just tell you when we meet at Tsunade-shishou's office!" With that, she headed off in the direction of the hospital not once looking back.

Sasuke figured that he might as well tell the other members of Team 7 about the meeting that Kakashi informed him about the other day.

* * *

><p>He was not surprised when he found Naruto at Ichiraku's slurping down what seemed to be his sixth bowl of ramen. Naruto was so absorbed in savouring the taste of his food, he didn't even notice the Uchiha standing behind him.<p>

"Dobe."

"...omnomnomnomnomnom..." **(AN: 'omnomnomnom' is supposed to somewhat be the sound effects of Naruto eating)**

"Dobe."

"...ramen?"

"...you idiot."

"...MY RAMEN IS SPEAKING TO ME? ALL THIS TIME YOU COULD SPEAK?"

Sasuke, deciding not to waste any more time on this idiot, gave up on trying to inform Naruto of his presence and let the ramen 'convey his message' for him.

"You have a meeting in the afternoon at the Hokage's office. Tell Sai about it as well."

"Ramen... I know I've eaten you many times in the past, and I will still continue to do so... but can we be best friends? ...PLEASE?"

Sasuke left the shop and, since he had no hobbies, decided to head toward the training grounds.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile:<p>

Hinata, who had quickly teleported out of Sasuke's sight while he was distracted by his teammate, jumped gracefully up on one of the many trees that surrounded the currently deserted training grounds.

After settling onto the branch, she pulled out a small, familiar-looking orange book from her pouch and began to read.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY! THIS IS ALL FOR NOW. I am so freaking tired, I just can't write anymore at the moment. :\ <strong>

**PLEASE PEOPLE! Review this if you are still reading it! (And sorry for the super late update!)**

**Yours truly~**


	8. Chapter 8

**You have no idea how happy I am. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS! PUH-LEASE KEEP IT UP! Btw, I'm kinda suffering from writer's block at the moment. But I'm trying my best to update for you wonderful people.**

* * *

><p>She was watching the Uchiha train behind her book, <em>'I wonder if whatever I just told him actually made a difference. Oh wait, yes it did.'<em>

Sasuke was trying, and failing in focusing on his training. And I'm sure we all know the reason why, (if you don't then refer to previous chapter).

He was so caught up in Hinata's words about love and how his life was full of it without realising, that he had initially thought training would be a useful distraction. However, when he was practising his taijutsus and ninjutsus, he was so lost in his thoughts that his fist nearly missed the tree he was about to pound to dust. (He was also so lost in his thoughts that he didn't recognise Naruto's love interest perched up in a tree, watching him under a calculative gaze.)

After a few hours of unproductive training, he decided that it would be best for him to talk to Sakura about this right now and get this distraction out of the way. With that decision in mind, he sprinted toward the hospital.

'_Where is he going? This is the first I've ever heard of him running off during training...oh look at the time. I do believe Tsunade is waiting for me,' _and she teleported from her spot, not leaving a single trace of her being there in the first place.

* * *

><p>Sakura was in her office, reaching for a medical book on one of her shelves when a familiar chakra appeared right behind her. She involuntarily froze.<p>

"Sakura."

Even though she knew he wouldn't, a part of her still expected a 'thank you' followed by a knock out. So really, she wasn't surprised when her hand that was about to reach for a book curled into a fist as she turned around and swung it towards him on impulse.

She was even less surprised when a quick flicker of shock appeared in his eyes as he caught her fist. He didn't say a word, but the silence that filled them made it apparent to her that he was waiting for an explanation to her unexpected behaviour.

"Sorry, it's just my instincts kicking in again," she tried to make it sound casual and appear nonchalant so he wouldn't realise how much she hid behind those words.

However, Sasuke was still as observant as ever, and the unwanted emotion of guilt filled him. He knew that in their younger days she never reacted this way to people appearing behind her. He also knew that this could have only developed on the day he left, due to the way he parted with her. Wasn't it him who had appeared right behind her when she least expected it and knocked her out?

It did anger him to know that he was the reason for her sudden edginess over the years, how she can never fully let her guard down because she's been hurt countless times and on most of the occasions he was the one who had given her this pain, even while he was away. But ninjas can never drop their guard, it may result in death in the future. So she actually had him to thank for being the reason for her jumpiness.

Yet, the guilt in him remained.

He had always thought that Sakura would remain the most naive out of the three of them, that she would be the most relaxed. But here she was, not even a hesitation from her to deliver a blow to whomever it was who was unfortunate enough to startle her with the classic "Sasuke-move". **(A/N: Sasuke move = appear right behind her [and knock her out])**

And he was to blame.

"Sasuke?" Her questioning tone brought him out of his thoughts.

"Hn?"

"Why are you here?"

"I need to know, now."

"Know about what?"

He gave her the 'you-forgot-already?' look, and then she remembered.

"Ahh, but why now? I have a lot of work to do..."

Was Sakura actually refusing? That was something he'd never imagine her doing to him, since it was always the other way round when they were kids. His grip on her fist tightened and he took a step toward her, effectively trapping her between the shelf and himself.

"...Sasuke?"

"Now, Sakura."

She sighed, realising that he was serious.

"Okay, what do you want to know about love?" He released his grip on her fist but made no move to distance the close proximity between them. He spoke quietly, as if afraid eavesdroppers were around.

"Is revenge...part of love?"

Sakura's breath stilled, _'He's realised it? That his life was devoted to love? But when?'_

Choosing her words carefully, she replied, "In actual fact revenge is more closely associated with hate,"

Sasuke's jaw tightened, _'That lying bi-'_

"But in your case, it had both love and hatred involved. You hated your brother for what he did to your family, but it was the love you had for your family that drove you onwards to avenge them by killing your brother. You didn't want Itachi to soil the good name of the Uchiha clan, you have said it was your duty all this time, but nobody forced this on you. Your goal to take revenge for them was your decision, even if your brother was the one to drive you to it. You could have given it up, yet you decided to pursue your goal in honor of your clan." He rested his head on the shelf behind her, his head right beside hers, as he tried to let her words sink in.

"All this time? It was love?"

She nodded slowly.

"You knew?"

She chose not to respond.

"...for how long?"

"Sasuke, I've always known."

Those four words then made him realise, she really did see him for who he was, even when he didn't know who he was himself. She noticed him, perhaps for his skills and looks at first, but the attraction grew as she observed not just his outward appearance, but who he was on the inside too. He knows now she must have seen this in him right from their genin days, and this is what made her love him back then.

But what about now?

* * *

><p><strong>I'm leaving it at that for now! I hope you enjoyed what you read! <strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW EVERYONE!**

**And the mystery with Hinata will be revealed in the next chapter (unless you've figured it out already).**

**If reviews were flowers, I'd love bouquets of them please!**

**Yours Truly~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! This story will be wrapped up in a couple of chapters (3 at the most), so we're almost there!**

**If you don't know why Hinata is acting so weird, just really think about it, because she acts like someone else we all know and love in Naruto, and if you still don't get it then you'll just be pleasantly surprised.**

* * *

><p>Hinata Hyuga was in the Hyuga compound when she was approached by the copy ninja.<p>

"Hinata." Her eyes widened in panic, _'Did something bad happen? Is it something to do with Naruto?'_

"Y-yes?"

"I need you to do me a favour," His one eye twinkled with mischief.

"O-of course!"

* * *

><p>If anyone had even decided to peek through the window into the young Sakura Haruno's office at the hospital in that moment, they would have been given the completely wrong impression.<p>

Because right now, Sasuke Uchiha had Sakura Haruno up against her glass cased bookshelf.

Although one could not see Sasuke's face from the window, they would probably assume that since Sasuke's face was located so dangerously close to her neck, he was tenderly kissing her collarbone. What makes this sight even more erotic is that she isn't even trying to push him away.

And this is why we don't assume; after all it just makes an ass out of you and me.

In fact, the Uchiha wasn't cornering her body with his for his own pleasure. He merely trapped her so he could talk to her without having to worry about whether she'd try and escape from him, since she had already tried to avoid the question twice now. He wouldn't be surprised if she tried to run off a third time.

He was resting his head on the bookshelf right beside the young medic's head as he was mentally exhausted from hearing such mind-blowing words erupt from both the Hyuga and his teammate's lips all in that afternoon.

Sakura didn't seem to even attempt at pushing him away because she was aware of how unaware her teammate was of their body positions. Besides, she knew that she wouldn't be able to push him off of her without having to use her super strength; if she used her super strength the chances were likely that she'd blast him through the wall. Should that happen, she just knew her mentor would give her a long lecture and the Hokage's paperwork to do as punishment.

It wasn't as if he was trying to take advantage of her anyway.

Unfortunately Naruto thought otherwise.

The door slammed open, followed by a shriek and "TEME! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sakura, realising that this was the most appropriate time to get away from Sasuke took action and tried to slip away from him.

Yet as always when her plans had something to do with Sasuke, she failed.

Sensing her movement, Sasuke quickly wrapped both his arms around her waist and drew her body closer to his own; effectively stopping any plans of escape she still had in mind.

Seeing this and once again completely mistaking his actions, Naruto's mouth was opened so wide that one could probably shove four rasengans down his throat should anyone decide to do so.

"SAKURA-CHAN! What did he do before I came in?"

Her cheeks flushed a dark red as she smiled weakly at the hyperventilating ninja, "Nothing Naruto, don't worry! It's not what it looks like!"

Hesitantly, Naruto willed himself to calm down at the sight before him; he knew he could trust Sakura to be telling the truth. "That's good then... we don't want another person taking advantage of you,"

"Another person?"

"Yeah! Or did you forget about that hickey on your neck already?"

Sasuke focused on the woman in his arm's cream coloured neck and sure enough, the love mark he unintentionally gave her was still there, only slightly fading out of existence. _'Naruto still doesn't know it was me? Wouldn't it be obvious that I'm the one who gave her that mark now that he's seen her in my arms? Tch, he probably thinks I'm incapable of something like that.'_

"Dobe... what makes you think that it was another person who gave her the hickey?" he tightened his arms around her to prove his point.

Naruto just looked at them,

and laughed.

"...You're telling me YOU gave her the hickey? When it comes to these things, YOU'RE AS INTIMATE AS A ROCK! Even my ramen is more likely to have bit Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke growled lowly, '_I'll show him...'_

Without hesitation, Sasuke Uchiha attached his lips right on top of the bite-mark on Sakura's neck.

Sakura gasped.

Naruto screamed.

Sasuke was in heaven.

As hard as he tried not to, he was revelling in the feeling of her smooth creamy neck on his lips; he gently nibbled on her flesh, grinding her soft skin in between his teeth. He pulled her body even closer to his and inhaled her cherry-blossom scent, further enhancing his arousal. One of his hands crawled up to hold her head, gently tugging it to one side, effectively giving him better access to her neck, whilst the other hand was placed firmly at the small of her back.

He constantly felt his mind nagging at him that he proved his point and he should remove himself from her, but after being denied any physical contact that didn't have anything to do with fighting for so many years he realised what he was missing. _'Hmm... Sakura's blonde friend doesn't feel this warm when she clings to me, that bitch Karin doesn't smell this good either when she's all over me. Was Sakura's skin always this soft?'_

The taste of her soft skin on his lips, her sweet lingering scent combined with the warmth her body radiated was all too overpowering for the Uchiha.

After all he may have denied himself any chances of romance and lust in all his life,

but he's still a man.

Sakura was shocked at first; Sasuke was sucking on her neck, in front of Naruto nonetheless! But then she realised that Sasuke was only doing this to prove that he's not sexually retarded and is capable of doing this to her. Yet again she was just another tool for the Uchiha to use to reach his goal.

She honestly didn't know how she felt about that.

And she didn't care either.

She was relishing in the feel of having his soft lips on her collarbone, the sensation of his teeth desperately nibble on her skin. She definitely couldn't be mad at him when he pulled her body right against his own, his hand tangled in her hair tilting her head to give him more access (which she would have given him even if he didn't use his hand). His hand was pressing on her back, as if he was greedy and yearning for her body warmth. It felt nice to have someone this close, especially the person you love.

However, this feeling of contentment was washed away when she felt something harden at her stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>SHAZAMM! (I haven't said that in ages!) That's the end of chapter 9!<strong>

**Btw, I said stomach because her stomach is directly opposite his... you get the point.**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! PLEASE KEEP IT UP!**

**Yours Truly ~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! Yes i'm back! I'll try to update more frequently! =) well here is chapter 10! **

**ENJOY~**

* * *

><p>There were four options that Sakura Haruno could choose at this instant:<p>

1) To push Sasuke away from and reveal his... arousal... to everyone (well actually just to Naruto, but that's just as good as showing it to everyone.)

2) Teleport them both somewhere private where Sasuke can...calm down. (But then Naruto would probably assume that they were doing things that Jiraiya wrote about in his books, which would also result in the whole village knowing what Sasuke did and probably accusing them of doing more.)

3) Knock Naruto out and pretend it was all a dream... but as much as this was a good idea, that would require her moving away from Sasuke and knowing Naruto he'd probably be scarred for life when he sees the bulge in his best friend's pants and no amount of punches and comas would ever let him forget that.

4) Let Sasuke continue to make out with her neck (she's not complaining) and just pray that Naruto would leave them alone and fine something better to have a nose bleed over (if he doesn't just die from the large amount of blood loss by then).

Lucky for them, Sakura Haruno isn't known as a genius for nothing.

She didn't choose any of the options above.

Instead, she wrapped her arms around the petrified male in a soothing manner to encourage him to continue with his actions so Naruto wouldn't suspect anything. Sasuke understood her intentions and carried out sucking her neck, only this time he pulled her as tightly to him as possible to ensure that Naruto wouldn't notice anything out of the ordinary.

It was awkward for the kunoichi, it really was. Having a super hot teammate make out with one's neck whilst pressing their erection onto one's stomach was not an everyday thing for her...(yet). But now was the moment where she shouldn't concern herself with how completely wrong this situation is, but more of how she can get them both out of it without losing their dignities.

She gently patted her back, as though she was signalling for him to pay attention, which he did. Luckily for both of them, Naruto was too much of a gawking idiot to notice Sakura's plan.

Slowly she drew out letters on Sasuke's back,

_S_

Sasuke was breathing in her delicious scent, although he'd never tell her that.

_H_

He shifted her around in his arms, noticing how small her frame was. _'Was she always this small?'_

_A_

Sasuke began silently scolding himself for trying to prove Naruto wrong, why of all times must his ego get in the way of his better judgement?

_R_

Naruto was drowning his pool of blood and drool around him.

_I_

Sasuke knew exactly what Sakura wanted him to do. He turned on his sharingan.

'_**Good thinking, Sakura.'**_

'_Thanks. Anyways, what should we do? If we keep at this someone else might walk in on us too!'_

'_**But if we break apart the dobe would notice my– '**_

'_He would. Maybe you can get off me and hide your ummm "excitement" behind my back or something...'_

'_**Uchihas don't hide.'**_

'_Uchihas also don't sexually assault people,'_

Sasuke switched off his Sharingan and removed his lips from her bruised neck. He turned her around on her arms so that her petite back was pressed firmly into his chest. The mark he just gave her covered the hickey from a few days earlier and was the exact same size, only this time it glowed even more.

He smirked, "Am I still as intimate as a rock?"

* * *

><p>"N-naruto!" Hinata walked into Sakura's office not expecting what she saw. Sasuke was standing right behind Sakura with his arms wrapped around her waist in an almost possessive manner. Sakura's bite mark was even stronger than the last time she saw her.<p>

And Naruto had a puddle of blood around his feet.

'_Kakashi sensei told me not to worry about what's happening inside the room, just to get Naruto."_

Sakura shifted around in Sasuke's grip, uncomfortable with the new visitor in her office. She knew that Hinata wouldn't tell anyone, but it still irked her that the Hyuga may never look at her the same way again.

Little did she know that her slight movement when she shifted around – her tail bone placed firmly at his arousal – only made things worse for the Uchiha.

He stifled the moan that almost left his mouth by pressing his lips into the back of Sakura's head, making it as though he kissed her hair.

"N-naruto...would y-you like to have some ramen w-with me?"

Hinata planted her gaze at Naruto, who was still dazed from his teammates' displays of affection. Sensing that he was still bewildered, Hinata slowly met eyes with Sakura, as though pleading with her to help with the situation.

"I'm sure he'd love to have ramen with you! By all means, just drag him out!" she smiled uneasily.

Hinata met Sasuke's glare and cringed visibly, she quickly grabbed Naruto and left the office after saying a very rushed, "Thanks!"

As soon as the door was shut Sasuke released his hold on his teammate and teleported into his home.

'_Hmph! You can count on Sasuke to suddenly leave without an explanation!' _Sakura rubbed her neck, her fingertips gently brushed over the scarred piece of flesh above her collarbone _'...although, I'm quite glad he did now that I think of it.'_

She looked at her clock which read 2:30 and made her way to the Hokage's tower for the meeting that Sasuke informed her about earlier. **(AN: I'm not too sure if you all remember this, but in the second chapter Kakashi asked Sasuke to tell team 7 about a meeting with Tsunade.)**

* * *

><p>Sasuke immediately went into the shower and allowed the soothing cold water to rush over him. <em>'Just now... I can't believe it. Sakura had the power to do that to me? But whenever the other girls (Ino, Karin, random strangers, etc.) cling to me it doesn't feel that good. Why is it that only now Sakura has this power over me?'<em>

Sasuke didn't know what was happening, and he didn't like being confused. He especially didn't like the fact that a girl could have an effect over him. He was Sasuke Uchiha dammit! He was supposed to be the one having control over others, not the other way round. His female teammate, she could pose as a threat now that she has this newly found power over him.

Sakura was now an enemy to him.

* * *

><p>"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura called from outside the Hokage's office before letting herself in.<p>

"Sakura? What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Didn't you call for a meeting with Team 7 today?"

"Who told you that?" Tsunade raised a brow at her apprentice's odd behaviour. "I would know if I called for a meeting, and I didn't."

"...hai. Sorry Tsunade-sama for wasting your time," Sakura bowed respectfully before making her way towards the exit, _'That Uchiha... I'll punch him for making me come here for no reason and making a fool out of myself.'_

"Oh, and Sakura?"

"Yes, Shishou?"

"Try to... control the amount of fun you have with your play mates...your bruises are starting to show," the Godaime smirked.

'_Screw punching him, I'll kill him!' _

The pink-haired apprentice made her way towards the Uchiha compound, her aura dark enough to mentally scare the living daylights out of even the most skilled ANBU.

* * *

><p><strong>BAM. That's what I have for you guys for know, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Homework and tests were massacring me. (If that actually makes sense!) <strong>

**Please review! You all have no idea how great it feels to read what you guys think (whether it's positive or negative). **

**THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT! **

**Yours Truly ~ **


	11. Chapter 11

**So lately I've been feeling a little pissed off at some reviewers who don't like this story and tell me so without leaving a link for me to reply to them. Please, if there's something you don't like about this story, then I want a chance to talk/chat with you about it. Personally, you can say the meanest things and I won't be mad if you just leave a freaking reply link for me to reply your review. **

**As for the other reviewers, THANKS FOR YOUR AWESOME WORDS OF ENCOURAGEMENT! **

**Here is chapter ...11 is it?**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Sakura was an enemy.<p>

For some reason, that statement disturbed him. It was odd, to actually see Sakura as something that isn't related to being annoying or a nuisance.

Or a comforter.

As much as he hated to admit it, Sakura had always been there for Naruto and himself, regardless of how harshly he treated her in the past when they were genin. She was someone that he could rely on to support him... because she was only there supporting the team right? If his memory served him correctly, the girl never actually was any help on the battlefield.

She just stood there cheering,

and crying.

But now she was an enemy, which would mean this kunoichi was actually a threat. It would also mean that she was capable of defeating him, and that she actually had the potential to injure him.

And that was impossible.

* * *

><p>After a relaxing shower Sasuke Uchiha pulled on some pants and was about to walk to his kitchen to get a beloved tomato when...<p>

"You're a real asshole, ya know that?"

A pink-haired enemy ambushed him in his living room.

How it was possible that his teammate was even capable of possessing such stealth to be able to sneak into his house and sit very still on his couch without his knowledge and actually frighten him was unknown to him. He honestly didn't even know what frightened him more, the psychotically calm expression she wore on her face or the fact that she was gripping the butter knife in her hand as though it was a potential murder weapon...

Where did she get that butter knife in the first place?

Yes. All these thoughts were revolving around in the Uchiha's head, but what does an Uchiha do when they are confused?

Act like nothing happened.

Which is exactly what he did.

As he brushed passed the unwelcomed visitor and made his way to the fridge, he didn't expect Sakura to lunge at him and attempt some form of assault.

But that didn't mean he wasn't prepared for her attack.

After all, she was his enemy now.

He spun round, his hand forming a fist as it connected with her jaw sending her flying into the wall on her right. He looked around his surroundings, expecting the knife to be somewhere near him but what he saw baffled him.

The knife was located neatly on the couch.

This could only mean one thing: Sakura didn't try to attack him with the knife.

She probably wasn't even trying to attack him.

His gaze settled on Sakura and was even more shocked at what he saw.

Her cheek was bruised, blood trickling down her lower lip. Involuntarily, his mind drifted back to the time during the Chunin Exams when she protected him and Naruto fearlessly from the sound ninja: she was hurt, and he was mad. Back then, when he saw the injuries on her, the only thought that passed through his mind was _'Who did it?' _He couldn't believe the fact that he wasn't strong enough to protect his team, and his comrade had suffered immensely from his mistakes. He had broken one of the promises that he made to protect his teammates.

She had received the pain that he deserved.

His mind focused back on her fragile face: the blood, the bruise. It didn't belong on her.

But the real effect of his action was reflected in her eyes that were shimmering in a mixture of fear and anger. She leaned limply on the wall, her eyes displaying every ounce of trust that she just lost in him. She wasn't crying, but he would have been more comfortable with watching her cry than seeing her like...this.

She looked as fearful and angry as he did the night his brother massacred his clan. He knew how she felt too, having someone you loved hurt you isn't anything a person can get over soon. This was of course assuming that she was still in love with him.

He slowly approached her, searching somewhere in his brain for something to say to rectify his previous action. The young lady tried to move back but realised she was stuck in between the wall and the man that just hit her. He could see the panic in her eyes as he gradually knelt down so he was eye-level with her.

In an effort to protect herself from anymore possible attacks, Sakura lifted one hand to shield her face whilst the other hand gripped the side of her body that came in contact with the solid wall behind her.

"Why?" she said between gritted teeth.

He sighed and gently held her wrist; unexpectedly she yanked her hand from his hold.

"Dont. Touch. Me."

Her voice was so cold, if he wasn't looking at her scarred face right this moment he would have assumed that someone else spoke those words. This wasn't Sakura. This must be someone else. The Sakura he knew would have loved to have him hold her; she would have loved to have him this close to her. So who is this girl before him?

The girl he moulded her to be, with that one punch.

Now that he thought about it, Itachi did the same to him didn't he? The man that Sasuke had looked up to and was devoted to had betrayed him and now Sasuke couldn't see him as anything more than a monster.

Is that what she saw him as?

Was he a monster in her eyes?

But that shouldn't matter to him right? She was his enemy right?

Oh how wrong he was.

Even when he was with Orochimaru, he never truly saw her as an enemy. She was merely a nuisance, an annoying flea whose life or death would have no impact on him. But now that he's returned, he remembered why he was so reluctant to leave in the first place; she and Naruto were the only people who didn't see him as a monster, they saw him as Sasuke. That was why he resumed his vow of protecting them.

'_"You had grown stronger to protect your clan's name. Now that that has been done, what will you protect now?"'_

Was this what the Hyuga girl meant? Was this also a part of love? Honestly, he had no idea. But he assumed that protecting someone was probably the closest he's ever come to loving someone.

Was she the closest person he ever came to loving?

"Sakura?"

He looked around the room to find that while he was lost in thought, she had taken the opportunity to leave.

He heaved a heavy sigh, _'What should I do now?'_

Yes, that was the question. What should he do now? After declaring the person he swore to protect an enemy, he punched her. She was his only link to love, the only person willing to help him learn what love was without taking advantage of his clear lack of knowledge in the subject. In different situations, he would have been able to deal with these problems easily on his own.

But this was a completely new dilemma for him.

So whom should he seek advice from?

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of chapter 11. I can almost guarantee you that the next chapter WILL BE THE LAST. So readers, since I hate disappointing you all, please let me know how you want this story to end. I've got an ending in my mind right now, but I would love to hear options. <strong>

**Thank you:**

**Tiger Priestess for your wonderful suggestions. **

**iheartitachiuchiha for being such a LOVELY REVIEWER!**

**Filipinochick for constantly reviewing**

**And MAST: yes it's good to be back! :D**

**Please keep reviewing (and if you have an issue, I'd love to have a reply URL to pop up somewhere with your comment...)**

**YOURS TRULY~**


	12. Final Chapter!

**So here we are everyone. We've come a long way, and now it's time to end this super fun journey I've had with you all! Here is the final chapter! **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Sasuke, I'd never imagine finding you here in a place like this!"<p>

"Hn."

"Is there something you need from me?"

"Don't play dumb with me Kakashi," he growled,

"Sorry!" He raised his hands in mock surrender, "I just assumed that you were here because you wanted some Icha-Icha books as well!"

"Why did you lie?" Sasuke asked, getting straight to the point.

"Lie? About what?" Kakashi's eye crinkled,

"Kakashi..." he growled menacingly,

"Okay okay! I'll talk! But I don't think an Icha-Icha bookstore is a suitable place for this conversation..."

* * *

><p>(After changing location):<p>

"...And you think an Icha-Icha movie store is?"

"Do you want me to tell you everything or not?"

He took Sasuke's silence as a cue to continue.

"Now... where do I begin? Ah yes, at the beginning!"

"..."

"It all started that evening Sakura had that bug bite... I was just walking home from a wonderful conversation with Jiraiya when I came across you taking advantage–"

"Removing the poison," Sasuke corrected his sensei,

"Yes, taking advantage of her. I was amazed at your lack of response that followed the incident, so as your teacher I decided that you needed something other than hate and revenge (to emotions which you don't need anymore). If I were you, after sucking her neck I would have ravished her then and ther–"

"Get on with it."

"Ahem. Anyways, I knew that if I told you what a hickey was you would assume that you two were lovers. So I gave you false information on the "meeting" with hopes that the next time you saw Sakura and told her about it you would treat her as your lover. I had hoped to see a more passionate and intimate Sasuke from this, but the most you did was HOLD HER HAND." He shook his head disappointedly. _'I just wanted to see a live version of my current Icha-Icha book!'_

"You made up a fake meeting to give me a reason to talk to Sakura."

"Yes."

"You started this whole thing."

"...you could say that,"

"I read an Icha-Icha book because of you." He remembered the time Sakura caught him with the book in his pocket.

"I couldn't concentrate on training because of you."

"I punched Sakura because of you."

"That's where you're wrong Sasuke," Kakashi placed the DVD he was eyeing back on the shelf as he turned to meet the gaze of a confused Uchiha.

"I may have started it but if you really didn't care about Sakura it wouldn't have come to this. If it was another girl would you have tried to be a good lover to her? Wouldn't you have just broken up with her on the spot?"

"Hn."

"If it was another girl, would you have tried to find out the meaning of love?"

"...Hn"

"If it was another girl, would you have regretted harming her as badly as you did?"

"..."

"If it was another girl, would you have hesitated when Shikamaru asked you if you loved her?"

In an instant, Sasuke disappeared from the store.

"It wasn't because of me. It was because of her," the masked ninja muttered before returning to the DVD he was previously engrossed in.

* * *

><p>(With Sakura):<p>

She was looking out over the bridge – Team 7's original meeting point – with her hands resting on the rail. Her eyes scanned the water, as though she was expecting all the answers to her questions to rise to the surface from below. Little did she know, all her answers lay in the man behind her.

"Sakura,"

She was about to move – whether to run away from him or to face him, she herself wasn't too sure – when she felt his toned chest pressed firmly into her back, pinning her body to the railing as he brought his hands onto the rail beside hers, their arms touching. His face was so close to hers, his left cheek brushed her right one. She was caged in. She stiffened in his hold. After all she was still afraid of him, and now had an idea of what he was capable of.

"What do you want?" she hissed,

"I want you to listen."

She turned around facing him, and stared at him defiantly even though she knew that in this position she couldn't possibly gain the upper hand.

"No."

He heaved an annoying sigh, "Then just watch."

His face gradually faded from her line of sight.

* * *

><p>When Sakura opened her eyes, she was staring right at her own face. At first she thought she was looking into a mirror. So naturally she was surprised when her reflection talked,<p>

"...I don't have the equipment with me at the moment. So I was planning on healing it when I got home."

"You're poisoned." she felt her lips move without her control and she was shocked to find that her voice had transformed to sound masculine and ...ridiculously sexy.

That's when it hit her.

This was an illusion of everything that happened from this night in Sasuke's point of view.

This was his way of explaining everything that happened.

"What's it to you?" the other Sakura asked,

All she needed to do was watch.

* * *

><p>(Back in present day):<p>

After her mind was brought back into the real world, she found herself on a couch with her head nestled comfortably in someone's lap. She turned her head to meet the slightly concerned gaze of the Uchiha.

As soon as their eyes met, his gaze steeled and returned back to his indifferent glare.

"Well that was interesting."

He didn't reply, and she slowly sat up and faced him. "I understand now, and ...I guess I forgive you." She smiled gently at the bewildered Uchiha, "What? Don't look at me like that! I saw things through your eyes, and I felt what you felt."

'_Then she felt what I felt at the office earlier...' _He quickly looked away, barely managing to suppress the blush on his cheeks.

Sakura only then just realised the awkward tension she created from saying those words. She herself was quite baffled when she felt lust in that genjutsu. However, she was aware that this emotion was unknown to Sasuke and so she wasn't planning on explaining him about it anytime soon.

To avoid saying more things she would regret, Sakura stood up from the couch and was about to leave when a hand grabbed her wrist, halting her movements.

"I'm... still not too sure what love is."

She sighed, _'He still wants to know?'_

Sasuke, aware that now he had started he had to finish what he said, inwardly groaned. And he had a mouthful to say,

"I don't know if I've ever felt it before, or if I'll ever feel it." He chose his next words carefully, "But, that feeling of having to protect that one person even if it means risking my own life; that feeling of trusting that one person without a doubt," He pulled her towards him, "That desire to become a better everything just for that one person,"

They faces were literally an inch apart,

"Is that love?"

All Sakura could do

* * *

><p>was nod slightly.<p>

"Then..." he swallowed, prepared to shatter his ego.

"I think..." he took a big breath,

"Haruno Sakura, I think I am in love with you."

His lips met hers, sealing his words.

(That night):

Sasuke Uchiha was about to burn the Icha-Icha tactics book he bought the other day when he noticed a note wedged in between two of the pages. Curiosity got the better of him and he opened the book to the page where the note resided,

_Sasuke!_

_Congratulations! You finally kissed her! I wish you nothing but a passionate and intimate relationship together! If you are in dire need of any tactics, do not hesitate to ask!_

_Your welcome!_

_From, _

_Kakashi._

_PS. Perhaps it's best you don't talk to Hinata about any part of this incident...she may not remember..._

"Sasuke? Are you STILL reading that book?"

* * *

><p><strong>THE END. <strong>

**Thank you EVERYONE who has reviewed and supported me with this story! I honestly didn't like this ending at all! It was very... I don't know. It just wasn't me. **

**But I really hope you enjoyed this story, I plan on continuing my other SasuSaku story called, "One Dirty Thought." Please do check it out! **

**Reviews are still welcome!**

**Yours truly~**


End file.
